A Stream to Remember
by Brutalessin
Summary: (This is my first PewDieCry fanfiction) PewDiePie decided to go to Florida for a week. Since he knew Cry was down there, he is staying with him till he finds a hotel. Though what happens when a jealous PewDie walks in during one of Cry's streams? (This story contains MALEXMALE!)


**This is my first PewDieCry Fanfic and it's still in the works. I'm going to have my friend proofread it. I do hope you enjoy**

**This Fanfic involves some graphic content! MALEXMALE**

* * *

It was stream night once again for Cry. He got everything set up. He opened up Skype and had his games ready to play. He called his buddy Scott up. Red, Russ, and Snake joined in later. He told them the little news so incase they wondered what was going on. Pewdiepie was over for a quick visit. He was staying in Florida for a while and asked to stay over at Cry's house until he could find a suitable hotel.

A couple hours later and they had already finished Counter-Strike and Left 4 Dead 2. They were now playing Worms Revolution.

"Ah C'mon!" Cry chuckled softly as Scott had killed one of his worm characters.

Scott evily laughed, "I will be crowned victorious!"

Then out of nowhere Russ killed both of Scott's worms, knocking him out of the game.

"W-What!?" Scott yelled. Russ gave a loud laugh and so did everyone else.

"Noooo! All of my hard work!" Scott faked cried.

Cry was still chuckling when a small thud sounded over near the door. Cry looked over to see Pewds leaning against the doorway watching him. Cry quickly glancing back at the screen then back to Pewds to give a small wave to him. Cry mouthed to him, 'I'm still streaming'.

Cry had told Pewdie beforehand that he wouldn't be talking to him if he walked in. Nor did he want Pewdie to make much noise or talk either. He didn't want the fangirls or fanboys thinking of the wrong idea before he got to explain himself to them. There would even be more fanfictions about them! Not like he didn't mind them or anything...He and Pewdie found it quite funny actually.

Pewdiepie walked into the room not really caring what Cry mouthed to him. He sat on the bed behind Cry to get a closer look at the American while he played the game.

Cry stopped looking at Pewds to pay more attention to the screen. Luckily he didn't miss that much. It was his turn now so he decided to attack Russ who was in the lead at the moment. He only managed to drop down the worms health slightly.

"Oooh, so close Cry!" Russ laughed at him.

"Oh shut up Russ!" Cry laughed as well.

Pewds growled silently to himself. He really didn't like it when others made Cry laugh. He wanted to be the one who livestreamed with him all the time. He wanted to be the one that got to play all these games. He wanted to be the one that got to listen to Cry during the Wind-Down hour. But Cry would never invite him to one. Pewds did ask once if he could join but Cry said that the fangirls in the chat would never shut up and the Moderators would have to block them all.

Cry took a quick glance at Pewds to make sure he was all right. He was still sitting there, watching him. It sent a light chill up Cry's spine. It didn't really freak him out, but it was quite weird to have Pewdie staring at him in the very dark room with only the light from the computer shining on him.

Cry looked back at his monitor. It was Red's turn and she decided to attack Cry, but she ended up screwing up and hurting her own character instead.

"Wow!" Red said in a unhappy tone.

Cry chuckled into his mic.

The American decided to look at the chat to make sure it was running smoothly. He noticed that a lot of the comments in the chat were about how they loved how Cry laughed and chuckled. 'Oh the Fangirls' he smiled.

Cry was about to click back to Worms when he felt a hand move on the back of his chair. Cry looked back to see Pewdie looking past him at the screen. He gave out a sharp yelp. He didn't see him or hear him at all!

"Cry you okay?" Scott asked.

Cry fixed his mic. "Y-yeah...just something startled me is all.

The chat box was beeming with messages about the random yelp.

Cry then noticed that Pewdie gripped the back of the chair harder. Cry turned around and mouthed to Pewdie, 'you okay?'

It took Pewdiepie a couple of seconds before he glanced down to look at Cry sitting in his chair.

Cry mouthed again, 'Pewdie, are you okay?'

Pewdiepie silently sighed to himself. He unexpectingly grabbed Cry's shoulder and moved in closer. Cry let out larger yelp as he fell backwards. His headset falling off.

Cry's name was being screamed into the mic that had fallen on the floor.

"P-Pewds!" Cry said softly,"what are you doing?"

Pewdiepie just looked into Cry's eyes and said, "If you don't want anyone to hear, I'd advise to mute your mic now."

"W-Wha-?" Was the only thing Cry was able to say before Pewdie started unbuttoning Cry's pants. "P-Pewdie!" Cry yelled out, forgetting about the mic. He quickly pressed the mute button so no one could hear. "What are you doing Pewdie?!"

The Swede finished undoing Cry's pants and pulled out his cock. Cry's eyes grew wide. "I-I!" Cry said.

Pewdie began stroking Cry's cock. Cry was in complete shock. He never believed anything like this would ever happen! He thought Pewdie loved Marzia! What made him feel even more weird about this is how he was slightly enjoying himself. He never wanted to believe it, but Cry actually liked the fanfictions the fangirls wrote about him and Pewds. He didn't know why of course, he just one day found one of them on Tumblr and then everynight he read one. He especially loved the ones where he was the bottom. He liked the feeling of being dominated by the Swede. Having him please him and fuck him till days on end. And now here Pewdiepie was, sitting right in between his legs stroking his now hard cock.

Cry moaned deeply. Pewdiepie knew then that he could take Cry's dick into his mouth. He started teasing the American by licking his head.

Cry was in ectasy. He just wanted to take Pewds hair already and deep throat him. Cry then remembered that he was in the middle of a stream. He glanced at the monitor to see that everyone was spamming him with messages about what happened and if he was okay. Then Cry felt Pewds take his whole cock into his mouth. Cry completely forgot about the stream and moaned out very loudly.

"Oh fuck me..."Cry said softly.

Pewdie smirked and continued to give Cry a blowjob. He himself never thought he would be doing this, but all the jealously finally poured out and he had to do something. He's always liked Cry and he wanted to make him his after their Portal Co-op. Then once we found out he had all these other friends that got to see him on a day to day basis, he knew he had to do something.

Cry finally took his gripping hands off of the chair and table and set them on Pewdie's head. Pewdie was now licking the pre-cum coming from Cry's cock. He took the chance to glance up at Cry. His face was sweating, and his hair was starting to stick to the sides of his face. He bit the bottom of his lips in pleasure.

Cry moved his one hand in back to the table because he was beginning to fall back. Though without his knowledge, he had clicked the unmute button. Through the stream all that could be heard was Cry's moans of pleasure.

"Fuck! Pewdie...Suck me harder...Oh yes...Hng...God!"

Scott, Russ, Red, and Snake went dead silent. Even, for once, the chat was a dead silent. All that could be heard was the sound of sucking and moaning.

"Pewdie...hng...I-I'm going...t-t..."To this, Pewdiepie sucked harder and continued to lick Cry's head as he massaged his balls.

"S-shit..." Pewdiepie stopped sucking for a second to say, "Say my name..."

"Pew-"Cry began.

"No, my real name." Pewdiepie said.

Pewdiepie continued sucking as Cry called out with a grunt, "Felix!"

The Swede had swallowed some Cry's cum and the rest splurted on his face. Cry looked down to see the hot sticky, white mess all over his friend. He tought he was going to cum again at the sight of him. His eyelids were half open and he was blushing to high heaven. His breath was low as he licked his lips.

He smirked as he wiped away the cum off of his face. Pewdie got up and looked at Cry. They both smiled. The older man leaned in and kissed Cry. They're tounges clashing in a dominance battle. With Pewdie's coming out on top. They broke away with spit still hanging from their lips.

Their happiness was broken when from the headsets Scott said, "Cry...What the literal fuck did I, and everyone, just listen to?"

Pewdiepie and Cry both looked at the headset then the screen. They both noticed that the Skype was unmuted.

"H-holy shit..." Cry cursed, "I thought I...Did they hear everything?"

Scott replied from the headset,"Sadly...If you really wanted to do that stuff you could have just excused yourself you know!" He tried laughing it off.

Cry blushed as he know noticed the chat on the stream.

They all said, "I'm DEFINITELY writing a fanficiton about this!"

* * *

**And that was my very first PewDieCry fanfiction! I plan on writing a lot more!**


End file.
